


Vill inte dö nyfiken

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Skandi Smut, Smut, Summer, with a bit of a plot
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Det är sommar, halvvägs in i juli, och bästa lördagskvällen jag har haft på länge. Jag är två timmar, fyra öl och tre magpirrande kyssar in på min första dejt någonsin med en kille.***Even går på dejt med Isak.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	Vill inte dö nyfiken

**Author's Note:**

> Jag har inte skrivit på länge, fic-hjärnan har varit helt tom på inspiration. Men så igår dök helt plötsligt den här idén upp..? Sorry, not sorry? 😛
> 
> Inte betaläst eller nåt, vi kör på! 🤗

Det är sommar, halvvägs in i juli, och bästa lördagskvällen jag har haft på länge. Jag är två timmar, fyra öl och tre magpirrande kyssar in på min första dejt någonsin med en kille. 

Isak har precis lutat sig in mot mitt öra igen och viskat något jag inte riktigt kan höra, bara ana svagt. Musiken i baren har bara blivit högre och högre sedan vi kom hit. När jag rynkar pannan och ser frågande på honom, reser han sig upp och tar mig resolut i handen, drar mig med mot utgången.

Vi ramlar nästan in i varandra när vi snubblar ut på gatan. Kanske har jag druckit lite för mycket, kanske är det alla känslor som snurrar runt i min kropp och gör mig alldeles yr. Suget jag haft i magen hela kvällen blir ännu större när Isak låser fast sin blick i min. Han lägger armen runt min midja, drar mig intill sig och kysser mig igen. Jag bryr mig inte om ifall någon ser oss, jag kysser honom tillbaka. Hans läppar snuddar lätt vid min kind, innan de söker sig mot mitt öra. Hans andedräkt är varm mot min hals. _“Vill du följa med mig hem? ”_

Jag behöver ingen betänketid, vet att jag vill. Ändå låter jag ett par sekunder passera innan jag sluter ögonen och kysser honom tillbaka som bekräftelse. Jag klarar inte av att spela svårflörtad, åtminstone inte ikväll.

Min hand glider ner längs hans rygg, jag känner värmen från hans kropp stråla genom det tunna tyget. Han är solbränd, håret på armarna lätt gyllene. Och jag vill se mer av hans kropp, vill ha mer av honom.

Isak förklarar var han bor, att vi kan ta spårvagnen dit men att vi i så fall måste byta längs vägen. “Eller ska vi ta en taxi? Det går nog fortare.” 

Jag skakar leende på huvudet och pekar mot cykelstället en bit bort. “Jag har cykel. Du kan sitta på min pakethållare.”

Några minuter senare trampar jag iväg, i riktning mot Isaks lägenhet. Han sitter bakom mig, håller händerna stadigt runt mina höfter, har hakat fast båda tummarna under kanten på min byxlinning. 

Han säger något som jag inte kan höra och jag vänder mig halvvägs om, men han bara skrattar och ser glad ut. Jag ler tillbaka, kommenterar skämtsamt saker vi passerar längs vägen. 

Isak gör mig så varm. Hans händer är plötsligt överallt under min tröja, växlar mellan att smeka mig över magen och på ryggen, och jag andas snabbare, blir bara mer och mer nervös för vad som väntar när vi väl kommer fram, när vi blir helt ensamma. Jag är både tänd och livrädd på samma gång.

Jag har bara haft förhållanden med tjejer förut, men har alltid varit nyfiken på hur det vore att ha sex med en kille. Tänder lika mycket på mäns kroppar som kvinnors när jag kollar porr, även om jag alltid har hållit det för mig själv. Visst har jag lekt med tanken att jag någon gång skulle vilja ta steget och prova, men jag har inte haft någon bra idé om hur jag skulle kunna göra det utan att behöva vara otrogen eller ha en trekant, vilket min flickvän aldrig hade gått med på om jag känner henne rätt. Jag förväntade mig inte att möjligheten skulle dyka upp, men så tog mitt förhållande slut för ett halvår sedan. För första gången på över sju år blev jag singel. Uppbrottet gjorde ont, även om det till slut inte gick att undvika längre. Den första tiden var jag ganska nere, men efter två månader blev jag övertalad av min bästa vän att ladda ner Tinder. Intalade mig själv att ett eller annat rebound säkert skulle hjälpa mig att komma vidare, få mig ut på banan igen.

Jag fick match med flera tjejer, träffade några av dem i verkligheten också. Jag orkade inte höra av mig till någon av dem efteråt, men det gjorde de vilket kändes som en bekräftelse. Det var en tröst för mig att veta att jag var tillbaka i gamet igen, att jag fortfarande var attraktiv. Men jag kände ingenting för någon av dem. Ingenting. Och så för ungefär en månad sedan, när jag återigen ägnat en halv kväll åt att kolla genom Tinder, bestämde jag mig av ren nyfikenhet för att ändra mina settings till bara män. Ville se vad som hände om jag lämnade mitt öde åt slumpen. Visste inte om jag skulle få någon respons överhuvudtaget, men där och då vågade jag inte ta steget fullt ut och ladda ner Grindr. 

Jag föreställde mig hur det vore att kyssa killarna som dök upp på bilderna, hur det vore att dra fingrarna genom deras hår, smeka deras kroppar. Ibland blev jag upphetsad och några vågade jag till och med kontakta. Men att ta steget och träffa någon i verkligheten? Nej. Det var först när Isak dök upp på min skärm som det klickade till och jag kände ett oemotståndligt sug efter att faktiskt få träffa honom på riktigt. Ta reda på om han var lika bra i verkligheten som han verkade.

Vi chattade intensivt i flera dagar och jag svarade ärligt när han frågade vad jag var ute efter, sa att jag aldrig varit med någon kille förut men att jag gärna ville testa. Jag ångrade genast min uppriktighet, hann tänka att Isak förmodligen inte hade lust att bli utsatt för någon som fortfarande vid 27 års ålder var osäker på sin egen sexualitet. Men Isak hade överraskande sagt att han inte brydde sig, att han tyckte det var en ‘turn-on’ och så bestämdes den första dejten till ikväll. 

Och så här långt har kvällen varit långt över mina förväntningar.

Isak satt redan vid ett av borden i baren när jag kom. Till skillnad från mina tidigare Tinder-erfarenheter såg han mycket bättre ut i verkligheten än på bild. Mina ben var som gelé när jag slog mig ner bredvid honom. Inte blev jag mindre nervös när han lutade sig fram och gav mig en kram. Han luktade så otroligt gott att jag nästan inte ville släppa taget om honom. 

Första ölen försvann snabbt ner i min strupe och fick mig att slappna av. Isak gjorde också sitt för att lugna mig och höll igång samtalet. Kemin som funnits där ända sedan vi började chatta med varandra visade sig finnas i verkligheten också. Jag följde hela tiden med på hur hans ögon svepte över min kropp, hur hans hand som la sig på mitt lår efter en kvart sedan flyttades allt högre upp.

Det var ingen tvekan om att vi båda var intresserade av varandra och redan på öl nummer två vågade jag stryka tummen försiktigt över hans mun, torkade bort osynligt ölskum från hans överläpp. Han bara log och såg mig ännu djupare i ögonen. Hela tiden makade vi oss några millimetrar närmare varandra, hittade orsaker att röra vid varandra, fortsatte att prata om allt och inget. Jag nästan kände hur det vibrerade i luften mellan oss och jag frågade mig själv om och om igen varför jag aldrig vågat dejta någon kille förut. Men allt handlade väl om rätt tajming, och kanske var det nu. Annars hade jag aldrig fått chansen att träffa Isak och det hade varit väldigt synd.

Det var han som tog initiativ till första och andra kyssen, jag till den tredje. Kanske var det inte så konstigt att Isak sedan blev otålig och drog mig ut därifrån. 

Och nu är det väl ingen tvekan vad som väntar, varför jag följer med honom hem. Det var flera år sedan jag kände mig så pirrig som jag gör nu och jag kan inte riktigt bestämma mig för om jag vill att allt ska gå fort för att jag är så otålig, eller om jag hellre vill skynda långsamt så att jag verkligen hinner njuta av allt. 

Isak håller armarna hårt om min mage, har borrat in ansiktet i sidan på mig. Jag känner hur han pressar sina läppar mot tyget, hur han försöker kyssa mig. Vinden fladdrar i mitt hår och jag känner mig mer levande än någonsin när jag cyklar genom Oslos gator, passerar välbekanta platser och gator som jag nu ser på med nya ögon, som om jag aldrig har sett dem förut. 

Nervositeten i mitt bröst kommer tillbaka när Isak rycker i min tröja och signalerar att vi är framme. Vi kliver av och jag låser fast cykeln utanför hans port. Vi går tysta och förväntansfulla två trappor upp och stannar till framför hans lägenhetsdörr.

Det är när Isak fumlar med nycklarna i låset som det slår mig att han kanske är lika nervös som jag, det får mig att slappna av lite mer. Det är bara att ta det som det kommer, tänker jag tyst för mig själv. _Jag vill ju inte dö nyfiken._

När dörren äntligen glider upp vänder sig Isak hastigt om mot mig och ler innan han går före in i hallen. Jag följer efter, ser mig nyfiket runt, försöker se om bilden jag har fått av honom så här långt stämmer. 

Men jag hinner inte tänka så långt. Isak sparkar snabbt av sig skorna, lägger ifrån sig nycklarna och mobilen på stolen som står ställd i ena hörnet, tar sedan ett par steg fram mot mig och lägger armarna runt min hals samtidigt som han kysser mig ivrigt på munnen. 

“Så vad vill du göra…?” frågar han mig när han hämtar andan en stund senare, rösten betydligt mörkare än förut. 

Mitt hjärta dunkar så fort och jag blir alldeles torr i halsen. Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska svara, vet inte om jag vågar gå hela vägen redan ikväll. “Till att börja med det här…” Jag kysser honom igen, låter mina händer glida innanför hans tröja den här gången. Stryker med fingrarna över den varma ryggen, känner musklerna som spänner sig när hans armar rör sig och stryker över min kropp. 

Så tar Isak tag i min högra arm och för min hand mot sitt skrev, låter mig känna hur hård han redan är. “Har du sugit av någon förut?”

Jag rycker till av den direkta frågan. Jag har ju inte det, men har fantiserat om det. Ännu mer sedan jag träffade Isak. Jag ler nervöst och skakar på huvudet. “Nej, men jag vill gärna prova. Om jag får…?” 

Isak höjer lätt på ögonbrynen och ler. Jag tolkar det som ett ja. Långsamt börjar jag röra handen upp och ner över hans stånd, pressar mitt eget skrev mot hans höft . Han stönar till, suger in min underläpp lite hårdare än förut. 

Vi kysser oss in i hans sovrum och han snurrar runt oss, sätter händerna mot mitt bröst så att jag ramlar ner på rygg i sängen. Han följer efter, sätter sig genast grensle över mig, tar tag i min tröja och jag reser mig upp så att han kan dra av den helt. 

Han stryker händerna i cirklar över min bröstkorg och jag kan inte släppa hans blick, njuter av hans beröring. Det slår mig plötsligt att orsaken till min nervositet inte beror på att han är kille, utan snarare på att jag är så otroligt attraherad av honom. Kanske är jag också lite spänd eftersom det gått så lång tid sedan jag senast hade sex med någon. Tänk om jag inte är bra nog. 

Isaks händer vandrar vidare ner mot mitt bälte och han lyckas få upp både bälte och knappar på nolltid, drar mina byxor och kalsonger över låren och ännu längre ner tills jag själv sparkar av mig dem. Isak klär också av sig naken innan han sätter sig på knä mellan mina ben, särar på dem ännu mer innan han börjar stryka med händerna längs insidan på mina lår.

Jag ryser till och kan inte låta bli att sluta handen om mig själv, kramar om skaftet, rör handen långsamt upp och ned ett par gånger. “Jag trodde att jag skulle…?” säger jag lite osäkert och ser på honom, men tänker att det kanske inte är så dum idé om han börjar. Annars kanske det blir fiasko direkt. 

Isak ler snett. “Vi har ju hela natten på oss, eller hur?”

Jag nickar och biter mig lätt i läppen. Isak flyttar sig närmare mitt skrev och lutar sig fram. Han lägger sin hand ovanpå min och kramar om, kysser mig på insidan av låret och flyttar sina läppar allt närmare mitt skrev. 

När han slickar med tungan längs skaftet kan jag inte låta bli att stöna till. Jag släpper taget om mig själv, låter Isak ta över helt. Lägger händerna på hans axlar, känner konturen av hans nyckelben under mina handflator. Ser hans bröst som häver och sänker sig för varje andetag han tar. 

Han är så vacker. Hårlockarna faller ner i hans panna när jag ser min kuk glida långsamt in i hans mun. _Fuck!_

Isak låter kuken glida in och ut ur munnen ett par gånger, suger lagom hårt. Håller ena handen stadigt runt roten, slickar med tungan i cirklar, tar den längre och längre in för varje gång. Så släpper han taget med munnen om min kuk, tittar upp på mig. Handen som hållit runt roten glider upp längs skaftet, börjar runka mig taktfast och snabbt. Om jag inte hade varit lite full hade jag nog kommit på en gång. 

“Du är så jävla härlig..!” Jag griper tag i hans arm, får ett starkt behov av att ha honom så nära mig som möjligt.

Han lägger sig över mig, släpper inte taget helt om min kuk, kramar bara om den. Jag stöter mot hans hand, kysser honom ivrigt på halsen, söker hans mun. Vi stöter mot varandra båda två till slut, kysser varandra okoordinerat ända tills jag bestämt rullar över honom på rygg, kysser mig ned över hans bröst och mage. 

Jag stannar upp när jag närmar mig hans skrev, söker hans blick. Jag känner mig inte längre nervös, Isak har verkligen fått mig att slappna av. Nu känner jag mig bara ivrig, vill göra det skönt för honom också. Men jag vill ändå veta. “Är det något särskilt du gillar…? Eller inte gillar…?” Innan han hinner svara sluter jag handen runt hans kuk, drar handen upp och ned i långsam takt. 

Isak flämtar till, ler sedan svagt. “Jag gillar inte tänder, annars gillar jag nog det mesta. Tänk inte för mycket, bara gör.” Han ser otålig ut nu, som om han inte vill vänta längre.

Jag nickar och håller kvar hans blick i några sekunder, innan jag dyker ner mot hans skrev. Jag gnider nästippen lätt mot pungen innan jag kysser mig upp längs skaftet, sträcker ut tungan och nuddar toppen med tungspetsen. Isak darrar till. Nästa gång lägger jag tungan längre ner, slickar och retar honom lite till innan jag låter hans kuk glida in i min mun. Jag låter den sakta glida ut igen, kysser och slickar honom längs skaftet, tar honom sedan i munnen en gång till.

“Shit, Even!” Isak stönar högt när jag tar honom lite djupare den här gången. Den bittra, lite salta smaken som kommer från honom får mig bara att suga ännu ivrigare. Isak kramar båda händerna om lakanet och stönar högt, han har svårt att ligga still nu. För varje gång vågar jag ta honom lite längre in i munnen. För varje gång känner jag att jag vill ha mer. Mer. Mer!

Isak andas snabbare och jag förstår att han är nära. Jag kan inte låta bli att sluta handen om mig själv, vill också komma. Isak flämtar till när han inser vad jag gör. 

Genom det öppna fönstret hörs sommaren: en motorcykel som drar förbi i hög fart, ett gäng högljudda ungdomar som låter som att de är på väg till en fest, svag musik från en av lägenheterna intill. Allt blandas med ljuden från våra kroppar, av skratten och stönen när vi äntligen kommer och sjunker ihop över varandra. Svettiga och kladdiga, men glada och lyckliga. Pirriga. Höga. 

Efteråt ligger vi och pratar en lång stund, kryper ihop intill varandra. Jag känner fortfarande smaken av honom på mina läppar när jag till slut glider in i sömn, tätt intill Isak.

*

Jag vaknar långt in i Isaks armar, har ingen aning om vad klockan är eller när vi egentligen somnade i natt. Vill inte öppna ögonen, ser honom framför mig ändå. Känner hans andetag mot min hals. Låter mina fingertoppar röra sig försiktigt mot hans hud, men bara lite, vill inte att han ska vakna. Vill inte vakna själv, vill vara här för alltid.

Hans lår är klistrat mot mitt och det är egentligen alldeles för varmt i rummet. Solen tränger in genom de ljusa gardinerna som fladdrar lätt i vinden från fönstret som står öppet på glänt. En kort stund funderar jag på om någon hörde oss igår, inatt. Jag ler för mig själv när jag inser att jag hoppas på det.

Isak är klibbig och till slut måste jag röra på mig ändå. Jag sträcker mig efter telefonen, kollar hur mycket klockan är. Isak grymtar till, flyttar efter, som om jag redan lämnat ett tomrum efter mig. Han har själv varnat för att han kan vara sur precis när han vaknar på morgonen, men när jag tittar på honom har jag svårt att tro honom. Han ser helt underbar ut och jag ber till högre makter att det här inte är sista gången vi vaknar upp tillsammans.

“Hej…” Han lägger armen över min mage, placerar sitt huvud ovanpå mitt bröst. Han blundar fortfarande.

Jag lägger telefonen åt sidan, drar fingrarna genom hans hår, kysser honom på huvudet. “Hej du…”

Isak börjar sakta stryka med fingertopparna över min mage, ritar små cirklar över mitt bröst. Det är nästan så att det kittlas. Jag kan se hur han börjar le och jag drar fingrarna genom hans hår igen.

Undrar vad han tänker på, varför han ler. Om han också känner det där bubblet i bröstet och alla fjärilar som fladdrar runt i magen. 

Och plötsligt bara vet jag.

Jag behöver inte längre leta. Det känns som om jag äntligen har kommit hem.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas du gillade! ❤️


End file.
